


Drunken Miracle

by YaoiLover66



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, An interview created this idea, Bottom Luke, Daddy Michael, Drama, Family Protectiveness, M/M, Mommy Luke, One Night Stand, Romance, Secrets, Seme Michael, Shock, Top Michael, Uke Luke, Unplanned Pregnancy, frienship, no protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLover66/pseuds/YaoiLover66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a drunken mistake, a one night stand that we barely remembered in the morning. But the proof of that night is here, right in my hands and forming inside my stomach. A new life form, one that I'm responsible for; Eighteen and Pregnant. My life just became a little more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Miracle Song

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second attempt at a 5SOS fanfic and Muke Clemmings fanfic. I do not own 5SOS, nor am I implying that Muke Clemmings is real (no matter how much I wish it was). I do own the song, "Drunken Miracle" it can be found on my Wattpad Account (YaoiFangirl6) and FF Accound (Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666). Enjoy!  
> P.S  
> This story may take some time updating, and for that I'm sorry but I start school next Monday and I have a bunch of stories to update. Thank you for your patience and kudos/comments/bookmarks are greatly appreciated :D

I wake up to screaming in the dead of night

I rush towards the room with only one thought on my mind

I need to make sure you're alright

/Breathe/

Six years have passed since the last I saw you

Yet I always see you when I look into her face

Six years have passed since it became more than us two

Yet, not a single day goes by that I would erase

/Breathe/

It was a drunken mistake

A one time thing

It was something I didn't expect to cause me so much ache

Something I didn't expect to need a ring

It was made out of hurt and lust

It wasn't made out of love

It caused my whole world to combust

The pieces flying away like a white dove

It was a drunken mistake

/Breathe/

I pick her up and cradle her gently in my arms

Whispering words and drying her tears

And as I look into her eyes I realize

She has all his charms

From the lopsided smile to her ears

/Breathe/

It was a drunken mistake

A one time thing

It was something I didn't expect to cause me so much ache

Something I didn't expect to need a ring

It was made out of hurt and lust

It wasn't made out of love

It caused my whole world to combust

The pieces flying away like a white dove

It was a drunken mistake

/Breathe/

Now, here I am two years later

Living a life I've always wished for

Now, here I am living with something greater

Remembering all the times before

And as I look back I suddenly realize

She turned out to be more than just a drunken mistake

/Breathe/

It was a drunken mistake

A one time thing

It was something I didn't expect to cause me so much ache

Something I didn't expect to need a ring

It was made out of hurt and lust

It wasn't made out of love

It caused my whole world combust

The pieces flying away like a white dove

It was a drunken mistake

/Breathe/

A drunken mistake

/Breathe/

A drunken mistake

/Breathe/

A drunken miracle


	2. A Night of Ectasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a drunken mistake, a one night stand that we barely remembered in the morning. But the proof of that night is here, right in my hands and forming inside my stomach. A new life form, one that I'm responsible for; Eighteen and Pregnant. My life just became a little more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 5SOS, nor am I implying that Muke is in any way, shape, or form real. I do own the song "Drunken Miracle." Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated <3  
> 'Italic means thoughts'

Neon lights all a multitude of colors blind my vision; red, yellow, neon green, pink, blue...

 _'Blue's such a pretty color,'_ I silently coo as I slump over the wooden circular table, a nice little buzz ringing in my ear like a fly. ' _'Like a fly, hehe, fly, lie, fly.'_

Giggles escape my pierced lips, a hiccup following the laughter as blue eyes scan the darkened room filled with sweaty dancing bodies grinding against each other as if their lives depended on it.

 _'D-De-de what?'_ I tilted my head to the side, eyes going cross eyed as my drunken thoughts continued rambling and trying pick up the scattered pieces. ' _The word that has pen in it? What-what is it?'_

Blue eyes squint, my nose suddenly appearing in my vision magnified.

 _'Woa,'_ I silently awed as I continued staring at it like a new alien. ' _It's so big!'_

Another giggle escapes its prison as I found my mental words funny, even though I had no clue what was actually funny.

"What-" A male, deep voice starts speaking before a hiccup interrupts his sentence. "W-What's so f-f-funny?"

Blue eyes flicker up from my nose (hehe, nose) and clash with half hooded green eyes, my head tilting as my gaze traveled up to his dyed hair that was flickering different colors.

"Your hair's so-so pretty," I breathe before bursting out in a fit of giggles, my tan hands coming down and clenching my sides as they started to burn.

"Th-anks," Michael hiccuped as he slide into the seat next to me, giggles escaping his mouth as he gazed at me.

"Y-Your hair looks so-so funny!" I giggled again as my hands coming up to tug at the strands sticking in every direction before I started petting it like a dog. "It's so soft!"

A tan hand freezes as I burst into another round of giggles, Michael joining me as my arm limply fell back towards my side.

"C-ome on!" Michael suddenly tugs at my bare arm, green eyes sparkling in the flashing lights. "D-D-nce with me!"

"O-ay," I hiccupped as I allowed to be pulled out from my seat, my feet stumbling as I stood tall and straight.

' _The ground looks so close!'_ I thought as I gazed at the black ground, giggles escaping my lips as arms tightened around my waist and pulled me up.

"T-That was so fun!" I cheered, giggles escaping my lips as I looked into green eyes. "C-Can we do it-again?"

Michael gazes at me before bursting out laughing, my giggles mixing with his chuckles.

"N-o," Michael hiccuped, snickering as he dragged me onto the dancefloor, pushing past people until we were in the middle. "D-Danc-Dancing f-first."

Pink pierced lips let out another round of giggles as how ch-cho-whatever that word is, how short Michael's se-sent-sentence! sounded.

"D-nce!" Michael yelled over the loud music pounding throughout the room like a bass.

Giggling, I slowly move my body while trying not to stumble (which I failed epic-epi-whatever that word is!)

Finally, strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me flush against their body.

Blue eyes snap up from the floor they had been watching and clash with dark green eyes.

"You have-" I hiccupped as I started leaning in, my eyes trained on the beautiful green that seemed to suck me in. "Such pretty eyes!"

A giggle follows my sentence as I grin, my eyes crinkling and squinting.

"You have beau-beau-beautiful eyes t-o," Michael hiccupped out as he leaned and brushed his lips against mine, electricity rushing through my body at the short touch.

Pink lips part as a gasp escapes before I lean in and meet his lips halfway, our lips fully connecting.

 _'Wow!'_ I silently breathed as sparks shoot across my vision and fireworks exploded all over my body like a bomb. ' _So pretty!'_

A moan escapes my lips as teeth tug on my lip ring, the short amount of pain eased by the warm tongue flicking over it.

Moaning again, I part my lips and shudder as Michael's tongue darts in and starts exploring my cavern as if it were a playground and were a child.

 _'Feels...good,'_ The incoherent thought passed by as I was dragged into a corner with my back pressed against the wall. ' _Why's is it so hot?'_

Another moan rumbles through my mouth as he flicks his tongue against mine, my tongue twitching and shuddering at the foreign sensations.

Shyly I flick back, my body trembling as our tongues started dancing and twisting together like a waltz while my arms come up and wrap around Michael's neck.

Pulling him closer until our bodies were flush closed, I pull away gasping when I feel something hard brush up against my thigh covered in ripped black skinny's while Michael starts on my neck as if it were dessert.

 _'Hello Mr. Pen,'_ I silently thought, giggling before it turned into a long drawn out moan when Michael scraped his teeth against my pulse. ' _It's nice to see you.'_

 

Slowly as not to alert Michael, I shift my left until it teasingly rubbed against the very long "pen."

The reward was a husky groan and a deep growl that sent my body spazzing as the sound washed over my like a wave.

Blue eyes darken as Michael's smashes his lips against mine, pale hands gripping my legs and spreading them until both our pens met in a harsh thrust.

Two moans, one high and one low but both filled with drunk lust, cut through the air surround us like a bubble.

"D-Do t-t-t-that a-a-again," I moan as I thrust back, my head smacking against the wall behind me as pleasure shot through my body like a bullet.

And that's how we found ourselves rutting against the wall like two horny rabbits, our lips connecting and breaking apart each second that passed.

"B-B-B-B-Bed," I moan out the single word, a whine leaving my lips when the sudden friction stops.

"R-Right," Michael murmurs, his voice thick and husky with lust as his dark green eyes gazed into my lust filled blue eyes.

He pulls away, a pout forming along my lips at the action, and grips my hand before dragging me out of the club and straight to the hotel we were staying in (thank god it was literally a few blocks away from the club).

"H-Hurry up!" I whine as I stumble behind him, my erection straining against my pants as we walked along the gray pavement. 

"I-I'm t-t-tr-ing," Michael hiccuped, both of us giggling at the action before he threw open the hotel's entrance door and walked in with me following behind like a puppy.

Thankfully, there was no one in the lobby as we stumbled through and crashed into the elevator while laughing our drunk asses off.

"W-Which n-n-num-er i-is i-it?" Michael inquires as he blankly stares at the little tiny circular buttons littered with numbers.

"Um..." I pause, my brows furrowing before I burst out laughing at Michael's confused expression. "I-I think-think? such a funny word-it's th-three?"

"Th-ee," Michael echoes while pushing the button before turning and lunging at me.

The giggles pouring out of my mouth soon die down as he reconnects our lips, the tingles re-lighting with vengeance as the elevator jolted up.

Moans fill the silence that had descended, whimpers and groans following it as we re-continued our rutting session (how ever did I make it stop? Feels so good).

Unfortunately, just as things started becoming heated, the elevator jolted to a stop and a ding sliced through the air like knife cutting butter.

A whine escapes past pierced lips as I re-open my eyes to gaze at Michael with confusion written all over my face/

"Why'd you stop?" I whined out, my lower lip jutting out as Michael drags me out of the metal elevator and towards our room.

"So I can get you on a bed and fuck you until the only thing you can remember is my name," Michael growls in my ear as he shoves the key inside the lock and stumbles in with me wrapped in his arms.

A loud moan escapes my lips before its cut off by the door slamming shut, my blue eyes darkening at those words.

"Is that a promise?" I whisper as we stumble towards the bedroom, my body trembling with excitement and anticipation.

"Yes," Michael hisses as he yanks me towards him and reconnects our lips, his teeth nibbling and tugging at my piercing (and who knew that was a sensitive spot?) while dragging me towards the bed.

Blue eyes snap open as I land on a bed, blinking like an own before they close shut as Michael clambers on top of me and attacks my neck like a vampire.

Mewls echo around the room as my hands fumble for the bottom of his shirt, impatiently tugging at it to show him it needed to go right now.

Luckily, even in our drunken haze, he understood the meaning and released my neck to throw off said shirt before reconnecting our lips while my hands skimmed over the nicely toned body with shivers racing down my body.

"Off," Michael groans against my lips as he tugs at the door and I quickly obey, sitting up and letting the garment to be thrown somewhere (I really don't care right now). "Finally!"

And with that, Michael slammed his lips against mine while our hands fumbled for our jeans.

It was that night that I was shown ecstasy to the highest points by my best friend (not that it mattered; he was horny, I was horny, and we got off).

It was also that night that I learned protection should always be used when having sex no matter the gender.

**_Always._ **


	3. A Morning of Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a drunken mistake, a one night stand that we barely remembered in the morning. But the proof of that night is here, right in my hands and forming inside my stomach. A new life form, one that I'm responsible for; Eighteen and Pregnant. My life just became a little more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 5SOS, nor am I implying Muke is real (though I totally wish it was ;) I do own the song at the beginning. Thank you all for those kudos! I really appreciate it :D  
> P.S  
> Sorry if the characters act OOC, I just recently got started on both Muke and 5SOS so you'll have to forgive me :'(  
> (1) I have no clue what Michael Clifford's hair color is right now so I'll place it as that.  
> P.S.S  
> I'm so sorry if it sucks! I promise I'll try to get better :'(

***Luke Hemming's POV**

**Thump-Thump-Thump**

Groans escape pink pierced lips as my head throbs in pain, the hangover becoming all to real now that sleep was no longer wrapped securely around me.

**Thump-Thump-Thump**

_'Oh dear lord!'_ I silently whined, a wince flashing over my tan face as the loud sound (even though it was internal) created a buzzing noise ringing in my ear like bells. ' _Fuck! This hurts like hell! Never again am I getting talked into going to a bar by Michael and Ashton, never again!'_

**Thump-Thump-Thump**

**Bz-Bz-Bz-Bz**

Hissing and groaning as the pain intensified, I try to roll over only to freeze while my blue eyes snap open before clenching shut as the bright rays of daylight pierced them.

 _'Oh lord kill me now!'_ I beseech whatever god there is up in the blue skies, my lips pursing as I shifted again just to focus on something other than the pain and current nausea rolling over my body like a tractor...

 _That's_ when everything suddenly feel silent and, once again, my blue eyes snap open when I realize that I can't move.

And there was something up my ass that may have added to my internal freak out.

 _'Oh my fucking god,'_ I shrieked inside my head as my naked (oh god naked) chest started moving up and down faster than before. ' _What the hell did I do last night?!'_

Racking through my brain, I came up with nothing but a pounding hangover that made me want to crawl in a hole and die there.

 _'Deep breaths, Luke, deep breaths,'_ I commanded, my lips parting and sharply inhaling the oxygen circulating the room ' _Just-just calm down and don't focus on anything, especially the fact that **there's something up your goddamn ass!'**_

 _'Not helping!'_ I upbraid myself, blue eyes squeezing shut as I attempted to once more calm down and ease away the panic attack creeping like a monster. ' _Don't focus on it, Luke, just calm yourself down and then worry about last night.'_ _  
_

Not for the first time, I'm glad I'm a responsible adult that can calm themselves down when they find themselves in, er, _precarious_ situations.

Pierced lips part and constantly inhale deep breaths, the pounding in my chest gradually easing until it was back to a normal steady rhythm.

 _'Okay,'_ I silently say once I calm down and return to my normal state of my mind (with a hangover on top). ' _Okay, slowly ease out and turn around and hope to god that this-this person will never remember what happened.'_

Nodding my head, I slowly move before freezing when two things happen:

One, there was a sudden fire flaming along my backside that just told me that yeah, it was a boy and oh, I was the catcher (And that really, really should bother me but for some reason it doesn't so I'm going to ignore that sudden revelation).

Two, the person (boy clearly but I think I'm still in denial and shock so shut up) shifts and groans in my ear (and holy hell they have a really sexy husky voice and-I did not just think that. I really, really didn't. Nope) before tightening their arms around my waist and pulling me back.

Tan cheeks color strawberry red as the muscles of the person's front press against my naked backside, shivers rushing down my spine as I once more tried to calm myself down (and it wasn't from a panic attack judging by the sudden growing problem I had).

 _'Okay,'_ I silently said as I continued breathing, gradually relaxing as my problem went away. ' _Okay._ _I can clearly no get out, so what's the best solution to getting out of this mess without making the other party aware?'_

 _'Can you at least first find out who took your V-card?'_ My conscious growls, causing me to blink like an owl because how the hell did I forget something as important as that? ' _Because your a moronic eighteen year old who got his brains fucked out last night.'_

 _'Well aren't you just a sweetheart?'_ I sarcastically respond as I once more try to ease out of the tight embrace (while pointed ignoring the side that didn't want me to).

And once again, I couldn't.

A sigh escapes its prison as I finally resign myself to my fate.

It wasn't because I felt warm and comfortable and didn't want to leave.

Nope.

It's wasn't.

Except, that may or may not be a lie.

Maybe.

* * *

It was finally minutes later (but to me it felt like forever) that I was able to slither out of the embrace-I did not sigh or whimper at the lost of heat-like a snake.

Unfortunately, I was not expecting the sudden pain to erupt over my backside nor was I expecting this boy to be the one in the bed with me.

 _'M-M-Michael?!'_ I screamed inside my head as my blue eyes widened and popped out of my sockets when I noticed it was one of my best friends lying in bed with me.  _'Oh dear god, Michael and I-oh shit, shit, we fucked last night! Oh god!'_

Panic soon seized its arms around my waist and squeezed like an anaconda, the air suddenly harder to breath in as my heart skyrocket through the clouds like an airplane.

 _'I had sex with my best friend,'_ I thought, blue eyes wide and unblinking as I continued to gaze at my friend who was naked (what? The covers were pooled around his waist! It's not my fault for looking!) and thankfully still asleep. ' _I had sex with my best friend! One of the band members! Oh god I'm fucked.'_

 _'Yes, yes you are,'_ My conscious snickered at my panic. ' _Especially last night when you were especially verbal about how much you wanted Michael to fuck you.'_

 _'S-Shut up!'_ I hissed, my cheeks flaming as my lips part and started greedily sucking in the air inside the bright hotel room. ' _I did not need to know that!'_

 _'Keep telling yourself that, sweetie,'_ My conscious responded, a smirk heard through its tone before it faded away.

Frowning, I shake my head before focusing on calming down my racing heart.

' _Okay,'_ I slowly start to think as my heart returns to its normal pace. ' _Okay, this is what I'm going to do to save Michael from a really embarrassing moment and the band from breaking up when they find out two members-who are **one hundred percent boys!** -accidentally had sex one night, I'm going to slowly get out of this bed and gather my fallen clothes before leaving out the door without alerting anyone.'_

Satisfied with that plan, I try sitting up only to fall back down as whimpers escaping my mouth when the fire rekindles on my backside.

' _Shit,'_ I silently cursed as I dragged my tan hands through my blonde hair (that looked, in a lack of words, like a bird's nest with the way it stuck out in every direction). ' _I'm really starting to regret ever being bottom if it means I'm in this much pain.'_

 _'Oh please,'_ My conscious scoffs, and look it's back with vengeance (noticed the sarcasm). ' _You certainly weren't complaining last night when Michael has his dick shoved up your ass. If I remember correctly, you were all like, "More! Move faster damn it! Fuck that felt good!" Shall I continue?'_

 _'Please,'_ I whimper, my tan cheeks flushed redder than a tomato as I tried to force down the problem that had arisen when a wave of memories crashed over my vision like a tidal wave. _'Shut up!'  
_

 _'I don't think your body agrees though,'_ And I was not imaging the way my own conscious sounded smug, I wasn't!

 _'Kill me!'_ I silently groaned as blue eyes fluttered closed. ' _Please! Either that or get me a new conscious, this one sucks!'_

Sighing once more, I re-open my eyes and blankly gaze at my sleeping best friend while taking in the peaceful expression scrawled over his face and his cherry red hair (1) sticking out in all directions.

 _'It looks so soft,'_ The thought crosses my mind and befor I can even think about it, my tan hand's suddenly carding through the red locks.

Blue eyes widen as a moan escapes my lips when the feathery light strands glide through my fingers.

 _'I never knew he had such soft hair,'_ I silently said as I continued carding my fingers through Michael's hair, my hand pausing when a groan escapes his lips while my form tenses when he moves closer.

Instantly, I jerk my hand away as if I had been burnt and quickly rolled off the bed (and yes, I did cry out in pain when my ass hit the floor, but no one needs to know) when his arm stretches out as if to pull me close.

 _'I have to get out of here,'_ I thought as I tried getting up, nausea suddenly appearing and churning in my stomach while my ass burnt as if someone was lighting it on fire. ' _Damn it! Move you stupid body, move!'_

It was hard-it was really difficult, actually-when I tried to get up, my stomach and ass protesting quite loudly at my action, but I finally was able to stand up on my fiftieth try.

Blue eyes squeeze shut as I force down the hangover's sickness, my lips parting as I slowly inhaled before exhaling and re-opening my eyes.

 _'Gather your clothes and get out,'_ I silently told myself and, limping around the room while biting my tongue to hold in the pained whimpers, quickly gathered my fallen items.

Limping towards the bathroom, I quietly shut the white door before slumping against it as my stomach jolted and my ass cried.

' _Oh god,'_ I thought as my stomach started rumbling, the bile starting to pile in my mouth. ' _I really, really regret drinking now.'_

And that's how I found myself leaning over a porcelain toilet puking my guts (and intestines, and lungs, and every organ in my body) out while holding in pained whimpers as my headache returned even stronger than before.

 _'This really isn't my day,'_ I mused as I placed a sweaty tan cheek against the toilet, blue eyes fluttering closed as the coldness sunk into my warm bones. ' _This really, really isn't.'_

Shaking my head, I let out a pained moan before I finished letting out my hangover; once my stomach was settled and no longer churning like a boat on sea, I slowly stand up and slump against the wall after I flush the toilet only to let out another whimper.

 _'And did I mention I regret having sex with my best friend?'_ I silently asked as I angled my body so my ass was away from the wall that only caused it pain. ' _Because I really, really do; not only do I wake up this lovely morning with a sore ass that feels as if its being held over a fire, I may have just risked a great friendship just because I couldn't keep it in my pants.'_

Slamming my head against the white wall, blue eyes squeeze shut as I constantly whisper one word: "Idiot."

It was only after the seventh "Luke slams his head against the wall because he's such an idiot" my headache became too unbearable that it literally caused me pain to even hit my head.

Another sigh escapes its prison cell as blue eyes reopen while I push my body off the wall and, after washing my hands and scoping because I really was not going to have morning and bile breathe, slowly put on last night's clothes (which was thankfully easy).

Once dressed, I quietly open the door and make my way out of the hotel room before walking into the brightly lit hallway.

Blue eyes scan both ways before I limp towards my room, tan hands searching through the pockets until I felt the tell-tale plastic that was my key card.

Quicker than a snake, I pull the item out and push it into the slot before turning the golden handle and walking into the spacious living room.

Blue eyes barely give the room a spare glance, my main focus getting some advil (because if this headache did not go away I will kill myself) and going back to bed.

Tan hands rummage through the wooden cabinets before I finally find the small white bottle.

"Thank you god!" I cry before wincing as the loud ringing restarted in my ear.

Twisting the small white cap, I pop open the lid and shake out two before turning towards the refrigerator and pulling out the milk.

Green pills with "Advil" scrawled over them swoosh into my mouth before I down it with some milk, my body relaxing as I finally got my very much needed cure.

Pulling the plastic milk away, I tighten the cap back on and slide it into the refrigerator before walking towards my room while throwing my clothes off everywhere (I never said I was clean, so don't look at me that way! Besides, I'm tired, my ass hurts, and I have a hangover so cut me some slack).

Moans escape pink pierced lips as I slide under the soft velvet covers, my body instantly sinking into the mattress as I curled into a fetal position.

 _'Finally!'_ I thought as my blue eyes fluttered closed and my body began to relax, the headache fading away like a distant memory. ' _Sleep.'_

But, just before sleep fully possessed me, one last thought crossed my mind.

_'We didn't use protection.'_

And didn't that just add to the regret list created that morning?

Unfortunately, little did Luke know that the consequences from that little detail was already forming inside his stomach.


End file.
